


【茶布R】背德#2车部分①

by Peibai



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peibai/pseuds/Peibai
Relationships: Leone Abbacchio/Bruno Buccellati, 茶布, 阿帕基布加拉提
Kudos: 8





	【茶布R】背德#2车部分①

已经干涸的精水在腿心留下乳白色的痕迹，黏黏的很不舒服，布加拉提忍着羞耻和火辣辣的疼痛，轻轻把手探到身后，摸索着将手指塞进了自己身体里。

刚被开拓过的密处不再像之前那样紧紧闭合难以进入，搅弄抠挖了两下之后，布加拉提尝试着将手指撑开。阿帕基射的很深，大约也是很久没有做过了，射进去的量多且带着一点腥膻的涩味，缓缓的流了出来。

不伦的凝汁从肠壁的伤口上涌过，是一种谈不上痛的刺痒，这让布加拉提有些发抖，却还是倚靠在台面便于努力的收缩着肚子，直到他认为再也流不出来了才停下来冲洗。

半液化的白浊混杂着他的血流进了盥洗盆里，被稀释后的血液不是更浅一些的红，而是一种偏橘的状态。布加拉提看着那抹暧昧的淡淡赭橙色，忽然很庆幸他在禁闭期间不用去公共浴室。

少年前端的性征半挺着，看起来有些红肿，布加拉提郁闷的叹息了一声。阿帕基最后一次并没有让他射出来，说是什么……对他身体不好？布加拉提觉得这可能只是那个男人的某种奇怪癖好而已。

悬而未决的欲望在濒临绝顶时被疼痛和疲惫压制，现在布加拉提醒了，欲望也随之复苏。呸，寡廉鲜耻，布加拉提红着脸啐了自己一口。自我取悦对于少年来说依然是一种带有负罪感的游戏，隐秘的一丝龌龊让他羞愧。

更何况他此刻情欲的根源，是来自于一场应该被视为耻辱伤痛、深深锁住埋葬然后永远忘掉的回忆。

然而愣头愣脑的雏鸟却不管这些，它只是生动而骄傲的昂立着，全然不懂自己的兴奋对于屁股还痛着的主人有多雪上加霜，自顾诚实的跳动着催促布加拉提来抚慰自己，来面对他们真实的诉求。

心烦意乱的看着自己那根东西，布加拉提知道自己今天如果不把它安顿好，恐怕就要硬着睡一整晚了。少年的掌心无奈的包裹住自己的茎首胡乱揉了揉，那嫩红的顶端便已经怯生生的挤开软皮探了出来。

布加拉提绞尽脑汁的在记忆里搜刮着任何可能帮助他尽快完事的片段：有好感的女孩细细的脚踝、海滩边穿比基尼的女游客、画报上衣着暴露的女郎，可是这些都没用，他总是忍不住想到自己在阿帕基身下狼狈又脆弱的样子。

这样不对，布加拉提慌乱之余还有些莫名的愤怒，可他越是想证明自己依然欣赏女性，执拗的分身就越是明确的告诉他它对这些不感兴趣，关于阿帕基的回忆像是挥之不去的阴翳一样覆盖在他意识中与性和爱的部分上。

布加拉提虚握着拳，近乎暴躁的套弄着和主人有不同意志的分身，在脑中幻想着女性的胴体，然后那幻想也开始违背起主人的意志，直接跳到主人最耻辱的经历。

雄性的气息和热度像是洪水一样，情欲的浪潮翻迭而起将他吞噬，布加拉提觉得自己脑中已经黏成稀烂的一团，那些他甚至没看清的细节都变得清晰无比，直愣愣的性征因此坚挺起来，戳得他的回忆开始漏水。

阴暗与不堪的画面中，布加拉提看到自己就像在钝刀下被撬开蚌壳的水蚌那样羞怯而畏惧地张开身体。他不愿意，但是没有办法，操刀的是他妈该死的命运啊，他只能在刀刃下痛苦的欢愉。

在濒临喷发的瞬间，思绪芜杂的布加拉提咬着嘴唇，小小而嚅湿的喊了一声阿帕基。


End file.
